


The Dark Wizard and the Innocent Boy

by unknown_mc_kun



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alternate Universe, Child Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Emotional Manipulation, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Innocent Newt Scamander, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_mc_kun/pseuds/unknown_mc_kun
Summary: (AU) The dark wizard took Thesesus Scamander's identity, only to find a pleasant surprise in the Auror's home.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	The Dark Wizard and the Innocent Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The world of Fantastic Beast and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm using her world and characters and add my own fictional information and knowledge to this AU. As I'm not too knowledgeable with HP and FB, you will find some contradictions and wrong information throughout the story and inaccurate history and buildings. There may be some OOC involved as well. Please keep in mind this is set in AU and I only create this story to have fun while my creativity lasted. English is not my first language so, I apologize in advance from my mistakes.

Grindelwald looked down towards the bruised young man with pair of cold mismatch eyes, the one on the floor who was heavily breathing for air. He had a cut on his lips and a few bloody wounds on his sweaty forehead and cheeks. His curly hair became untamed and messy, no longer accepting as smart-looking for work. There was a bruised stomach and a few broken ribs too. He had lost his energy long ago after his defeat of his battle with the dark wizard, only remaining on a stone cold floor in a room that looks like a prison.

His hands had been chained up on top of his head onto the stone wall; his cuffs had a charm that burned his wrists if he resisted the restraints too much. That was why the skin on his wrists were red and bloody, the smell of burnt skin spread around the cell they both were occupied in, which actually disgusted them both. However, Grindelwald didn't actually mind it that much since he actually had a habit of burning his victims to ash or slowly torturing them with his unique flames.

"The War Hero, Thesesus Scamander." The white-blonde man said as he still looked down onto the man with a neutral yet calculating expression. The young man dark brown locks bravely looked up towards with blue eyes filled with hostility and hatred. His teeth were gritting tightly against each other, his busy mind was probably filled with curses and regrets on his decisions on how he had despairingly fell into this situation.

The dark wizard's prisoner didn't reply at all and kept glaring sharp daggers towards Grindelwald. The dark wizard smirked amusingly as he continued speaking; he walked from a side of the cell to the other, a small act just to irritate the captured wizard.

"How unfortunate... Out of all Aurors to have found me first, it had to be a young, bright wizard such as yourself." He said calmly with a few mere compliments just to irritate the British Auror further. His black boots was making heavy echoes of his footsteps throughout the small and dark room. Only a few floating candles were present in the room, no doors and windows.

The only way to get out of this room was by Apparition, however only Grindelwald was allowed to use magic and enter here. With a few exceptions for items or food and water; if the dark wizard was in the mood to give to the prisoner anyway. Even though the prisoner had his wand in his coat pocket he was wearing, it was currently useless since magic, and even wandless magic doesn't work for the young wizard.

It was very unfortunate indeed for the young Auror, but such a favourable outcome for Grindelwald. It was only been yesterday night that he had broken out from Azkaban and only the British Ministry of Magic were the only one who knew of his escape. As of now, the European Aurors were endlessly searching and being cautious of him. Grindelwald wanted to hide his identity for now until everything calmed down while also listening in for inside Intel.

The first kind of wizards that came to mind were the British Aurors. He had only came up a simple plan, one of his few faithful followers who worked in the British Ministry of Magic will send out a word towards other Aurors that there had been sightings of the dark wizard in an abandoned warehouse. Obviously, it was going to be a trap and the one who fell into it was going to get their identity taken by the dark lord himself.

Grindelwald can't actually lie that he was quite surprised that the one who got caught was a fairly known young war hero who just recently worked as the head of his department at British Ministry of Magic a few years ago. He only heard that Thesesus Scamander was a brave yet intelligent young man, yet had a quiet private life. He had never had any relationships and rumours had it that he lived alone since his mother had passed away from an incurable disease.

He was actually a suitable candidate for Grindelwald to change his identity with. Even though Thesesus Scamander was a strong wizard, a deadly duel with the most dangerous dark wizard of their time who uses the Elder Wand will caused his inevitable defeat. That was how it leads to the both of them in an old cell in one of Grindelwald's temporary hideouts.

"A secretive wizard who seems to like living his life in solitude." The Auror's eyebrows knitted together uncomfortably as he looked down towards the more interesting ground, he bit down his bottom lip a bit too hard and hissed sharply from his bleeding lip. Grindelwald raised his white brow suspiciously; somehow, the British Auror was hiding something from the dark wizard. The young man's eyes were avoiding his gaze now and his breathing become quiet.

Ah, the Auror actually had a secret relationship after all.

"I had to thank you; I don't have to put so much effort getting into the Ministry." Grindelwald calmly continued this one way conversation with a sarcastic gratitude and he crouched down to the prisoner's eye level. He was still being awfully persistence and avoided looking back at the dark wizard. The Auror was testing the older man's patient, so he harshly grabbed the young man chin and forced him to look up towards the mismatch eyes.

The different coloured eyes stared intently towards the raging and hateful one. Hex ignored the fiery gaze and concentrate looking into the young man's eyes, already focusing his magic into the young man's mind.

"No! Don't!" The hoarse voice finally came out from the confined wizard. When the young Auror finally realized what the dark wizard was doing, his eyes widened from shock as he struggled within his painful binds but he was already too late. Grindelwald mismatch eyes looked into the young hero's mind, and only saw memories of his work place, his behaviours and the location of his home.

He now found out where Thesesus Scamander lives, how he basically acted in front of others and other useful yet useless information. However, Grindelwald noticed that the Auror was trying to hide other memories of him; it involved whatever was inside the young man's home. He was actually trying his hardest to bury those memories at the back of his mind that the dark wizard never had the time to see them. However, it doesn't actually matter, whatever relationship he was hiding behind closed doors; Grindelwald can eliminate them with just a simple flick of his wand, or do the same like he did to the Auror in front of him to not cause suspicion.

The Auror's home will also become Grindelwald base of operation in the long run if his disguise was actually going to be successful for a long period of time.

"Hmm, why were you-", the voice whispered like a poisonous deadly snake. The dark wizard was still gripping his chin very harshly; bruises were no doubt going to appear on his skin as he stared down toward the now panting young man who had just his memories forcefully being pried open, none break their eye contact. All of sudden, the war hero widens his eyes in horror when the dark wizard's pale face shifted and changed in features all too quickly before his eyes.

White-blonde slicked back hair became brown curled, the man's face became smaller and slightly youthful, white moustache gone, pale skin becoming freckled and fair and a mirror image of Thesesus face was staring back at him. The dark wizard had used wandless spell on himself to change his appearance to the British Auror.

"-trying your hardest to protect what you're hiding inside your home?" Blue similar eyes gleaming menacingly towards his prisoner, his lips twitched upwards with such a psychopathic glee, enjoying of the Auror's reaction. Thesesus was speechless as an evil looking version of him was winning this non-verbal staring contest. He snapped out of his trance and gritted his teeth in pure frustration.

"Shut up! Don't you dare go there! I swear you crazy son of a-!" He shouted loudly and jerked his body forward out of rage which the older wizard stood up and took two careful steps back; a deep chuckle with Thesesus' voice escaped his lips. The prisoner grunted and hissed in pain as the cuffs was digging deeper into his skin, burning his already broken skin.

"Don't be so feisty. Or you'll die sooner than expected." Grindelwald said with and impatient and commanding tone; though none of his words had been taken to account by the one on the floor. He took more steps away from the injured wizard with graceful steps. Suddenly, the Auror's clothes had disappeared from his body, except for his underwear to preserve whatever little dignity he had, much to the young wizard's wounded pride and Grindelwald's amusement.

The clothes and even shoes were now in the dark wizard's arms. The war hero also managed to see the dark wizard fumbling into Thesesus' coat pocket, retrieving the young man's wand from it. The young man cursed wearily under his breath.

"Don't worry; I'll probably visit you sooner or later, when the mood comes that is." He turned around on his heels, his back facing the British wizard, using a mocking tone and wicked grin with white teeth was the last expression Thesesus Scamander had to see on his doppelganger's face to slash deeper to the wound of the man's pride. Grindelwald can hear angry curses and feel the hard stare at the back of his head.

"Stop! Don't you dare! Get away from h-!" Without even listening to the rest of the captured Auror, the dark wizard Apparate away, leaving behind an angry and wounded Auror alone in the empty cell.

\---

The dark wizard Apparate into a slightly dense forest as soon as he wore his complete disguise. In front of him was a medium two-story house, surrounding behind the house was a small dense forest, the sounds of the creatures at late night playing their sounds everywhere. In front of the house was a small green plain field spreading towards a small cliff, a drop from it was only five feet down, no one could get terribly injured falling from it, but someone, confirmed to be Thesesus Scamander actually put up a white wooden fence near the cliffs just for safety measures it seems.

There were actually no roads or even dirt paths leading to anywhere, the Auror actually lived in a remote area, away from the muggles, even from other magic folk, which was wonderful feat for him and the dark wizard also. Grindelwald honestly became more curious as to why the war hero prefer to live in a peaceful solitude and stash his memories away that he doesn't want the dark wizard to know.

He found one of the answers when he saw the house still had the lights on both floors, the orange lights from the first floor of the open window of a certain room indicated that they were using candles, probably a bedroom. While most of the ground floor's windows had a pale and warm yellow light artificial light from them. Of course, someone else was home, a lover it seems; better get this over with and start getting use to this disguise's life and schedule.

Grindelwald was sure his disguise was perfect, even with the scent of old office papers but also a surprising hint of dirt and nature; which was odd since the young man spend most of his time in an office building, and he probably had a hidden love for nature. He reached into the borrowed black suit coat he was currently wearing and retrieved Scamander's wand instead for his own which was also in the same pocket.

This wand one was probably strong enough for what was about to come, even Grindelwald's knowledge of wandless spells were powerful enough too. It was already almost two in the morning, for who was awake at this time was even getting the dark wizard more interested of Thesesus Scamander's attachment for the certain someone in his home. He grabbed a key chain in another one of his pockets with a few keys attached on it, remembering back the young man memories of useful facts about Thesesus Scamander's everyday life; including which key goes to the front door.

He smirk victoriously inside when his first try was successful and he slowly opened the door carefully, the Auror's wand on his back, ready at hand. Unexpectedly, the second he pushed open the door; a split second later; his lower half body had collided with something small and warm. Grindelwald was shamefully got caught off guard and he stumbled his steps behind a bit from the slightly strong collision.

The dark wizard was far from being amused at all when a small boy was hugging the man's waist and his upper clothing was getting wet when the child was burying his face onto his stomach, sobbing quietly. His brown curly locks looked very similar with the British Auror, copper brown instead of an oak brown in colour. Grindelwald was not a big fan of children in the first place, and crying ones was just making his mood worst. Is this brat the reason why Thesesus Scamander was trying his hardest to hide deep into his mind?

A secret younger brother? How disappointing for such a brilliant wizard, he expected more than this. He clicked his tongue with irritation and pointed his borrowed wand towards the pest's head to at least knock the child unconscious but he immediately freeze his movement when a quiet and pleasant voice entered his ears.

"I-I'm really sorry, Thee... I-I know you said that I should g-go to bed without y-you, but-" He almost whispered to the damp patch of his own brother's outfit, and raised up his head to meet with Thesesus Scamander's face; still embracing Grindelwald's lower half of his body. The dark lord was speechless, as if time had stop between them. He saw a face of an innocent angel.

Big blue puppy dog eyes were staring at him as beautiful tears streamed down his freckled cheeks, pouty pink lips trembling lightly. A patch of his curly fringe was swept to side making him look so soft and pure. Without even realizing it, Grindelwald raised his other free hand and slowly and carefully place his palm on top of the beautiful child's damp cheek. He was surprised that he can even touch such an untainted little being, more like a little white bird; Grindelwald had an odd thought that a single feather touch would break a fragile and gentle child.

Caressing ghostly fingers on the soft cloud-like cheeks, the dark wizard suddenly had an urge to lock the child away, keeping him for himself only, protecting the little one from the dangers and sins of the outside world. A part of him wanted to break the little bird, wanting to inflict pain to see more of him shedding tears; marking physically and mentally him just to make him knows who he belongs, all heart, body and soul. 

How could such an innocent angel actually exist in such a cruel and dark world and Grindelwald wanted to even hurt himself for not finding his little bird in the first place. What kind of people would take him away from the dark wizard, what kind of boring life he would had if he decided to fall in love, get married, had children and died of old age; in the living such a dull and simple life. No words could describe the purity, beauty, gentleness of-

"...Thesesus...?" The innocent one just called for his brother with a hint of fear and confusion in his sweet honey-like voice, a slice of jealousy was beating in Grindelwald's heart that another person's name was being called by his little bird's melodic and gentle voice. He knew that he was under his disguise, he can't help but be dangerously possessive, and he never felt such conflicting emotions before; even with his first love.

Grindelwald had finally snapped out of his sickly trance and he finally noticed that he was on his knee, so that they both were almost on the same height, his disguised face was leaning onto the little boy's; warm breath entangled with each other. The little one was no longer hugging him, instead the dark wizard's hands were cupping his cheeks gently, and the wand was actually abandoned near his black fancy shoes.

Blue eyes were staring each other, Grindelwald feels like he could get drown deep into those intoxicating eyes.

"A-Are you... angry at me...?" Grindelwald could never miss the small whimper from the innocent boy, it sends pleasant shivers throughout his body and he almost shuddered from hearing the sound of a whimpering puppy. The older man blinked once, then twice; he must first act like Thesesus Scamander but he cursed on the inside that the Auror purposely hid anything memory-related with the young boy who seems to be looking like nine or ten years old.

The dark wizard doesn't even know the little bird's name and what kind of older brother Thesesus Scamander was. Strict? Gentle? Affectionate? He was shuffling through the possible behaviours he could use and based on calculating the young one's current emotions, his sudden hug, hints of fear and cries; he finally decided to respond.

"Of course not-" the gentle voice he used had a small pause to think of a suitable affectionate pet name.

"-little one." He gently placed a gentle hand on top of the child's small shoulder. Grindelwald was certain that he didn't end up sounding unsure and carefully observed the changes were the child's face features.

"Oh..." He responded quietly and exhaled a weak and yet nervous sigh. There wasn't a hint of confusion or surprise on the boy's expression and Grindelwald put up a victorious crook smile on the inside. Ahh, Thesesus Scamander was that kind of brother, huh?

"What happened? Y-You suddenly left... without saying g-goodbye..." Thesesus Scamander's first mistake. His fragile voice already sounded like he was a broken toy. Tears were on the verge of spilling out of his eyes and the dark wizard think this image was so beautiful, wishing this moment could get painted. He wanted to know how those lovely tears taste like, was there more than their saltiness? Is there also a pinch of love or innocence?

"Something urgent had come up but its fine now." He stood up calmly and retrieved the abandoned wand back into his coat. The boy was still looking up at his brother quite anxiously as if he was not satisfied with his brother's answer. He let out a fake deflated sigh as he continued speaking.

"It's not something that you should worry about, alright?" He gently ruffled the copper locks in hand. His hair was so soft and Grindelwald had already fantasized playing with the curly strands between his fingers while the little one was rested on his lap, sleepy face of tranquillity.

"Okay..." The sweet child didn't shy away from his affection, as expected and only looked down towards his feet. The dark wizard couldn't even miss the small blush on his slightly puffy cheeks that even made the most wanted wizard's lips smiled lovingly, through his disguise.

"When will you go to sleep...?" He raised his head again towards his older brother; blue bright eyes sparkled with anticipation. How could he turn the little one's request down with those puppy dog eyes? He was practically begging for the older man's attention. Except that, Grindelwald couldn't risked spending more time with the young boy, he know nothing about him and he couldn't keep guessing using the right facade and responses without the risk of being found out by the little one.

A part of him wanted to reveal his identity right here, right now and take him away within his possessive arms. Another part of him wanted to know more of the little one while Grindelwald was going to be staying low from searchers to capture the dark lord once again. The latter was more reasonable and slightly safer. He could never miss this once in a lifetime opportunity either.

"Later, I'm still quite busy. You should go to sleep like I had told you to." He still used his gentle smile, just not to scare the child at how impatient Grindelwald was getting on the inside.

"I-I'm sorry..." He lowered his head a little due to shame of not doing what he had been told and he started to walk away towards the stairs, his front was facing away from the dark wizard. Grindelwald took this silver strand of opportunity to scan his sharp eyes around the small corridor. A clock showed almost three in the morning. Sketches of creatures magic or not, by the child in front of him, pin on the walls with beautiful frames.

Moving photo frames of the brothers together. No, nothing as of use for now. The dark wizard went back to looking towards the boy who threw quick nervous glances back at his older brother. Something seems amiss; it was as if he was waiting for something from Thesesus Scamander.

"Just go to bed, please." Grindelwald didn't even put any effort in hiding his annoyance and exhausted sigh, not actually towards the boy, but not knowing anything about him. The one with copper hair had actually understood the oldest one's current bad mood and did agitated little nods and started walking again. The dark wizard used quick yet graceful steps towards a small table with a very interesting discarded letter on top of it. He raised his eyebrows with astonishment on what he saw on the letter with only a quick glance.

"And little one?" Grindelwald suddenly called out, Thesesus Scamander's voice sounded so urgent and serious than he needed it to be. The boy had already made his first step onto the stairs before he turned his head around, eyes looked so confused yet a bit excited. The dark wizard finally understood the strange silent signals from the little one from before.

"Come here." He smiled affectionately and opened up his arms. The young boy widened his beautiful blue eyes in shock for a split second before he retraced his steps back to his brother's embrace with messy yet quick movements. Grindelwald went down on one knee and rubbed soothing circles with his hands on the small one's forehead with his thumbs. He leaned into the radiating scent and warmth and placed a small soft kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, Newt." He mumbled gently into the kiss; a pleasant expression showed on Thesesus Scamander's face, inhaling the sweet scent of nature and honey, some hints of lavender shampoo into Newt's hair. His lips feel so nice and pleasant on the soft and warm skin. He had wished to stay like this for a while longer. But alas, the dark wizard had to be patient for his ultimate goals to come true.

"Good night, Thee..." A timid voice with a hint of happiness responded to him. The young Scamander wrapped his small short arms around his older brother's neck and bury his face onto the broad shoulder for a few seconds before Grindelwald had to let him go before his sanity of this situation ran out of patient. They both exchanged smiles, though Newt ended up biting his bottom lip due to his shy nature and the little one finally went upstairs, probably satisfied receiving the affection from his older brother.

Grindelwald waited for a few good cautious seconds and heard a door being close before he finally stood up, letting out a small sigh of relief and went back to the letter that had barely save the situation. He swiftly grabbed the empty letter as he purposely reverted his transformation back to Gellert Grindelwald, he may had to get used to impersonating as Newt's older brother for the time being. There wasn't any content inside of parchment paper but the familiar handwriting on the surface of it was enough to make him enraged on the inside.

'To Newt Scamander'

"Such as I, you seem to be everywhere, Albus." His voice was void from any emotions. The letter in his hand slowly burned marvellously with blue flames into nothingness and Grindelwald's different colour eyes gleamed coldly with hatred and inner rage as he closed his pale white palm as if he was holding the non-existent ashes in his tight fist. Calming himself down on the inside, he let out an easing breath and Apparate away from the Scamanders' home.

\---

The coldness of an old cell surrounded the dark lord as he stood in the middle of the room once again, quietly standing and not moving; eyes carefully observing the other person in here. The occupant of the cell hadn't yet noticed Grindelwald's presence since he probably passed out. His shoulder hunched lower as his head face down, containing most the physical pain and coldness of his almost naked body while being unconscious.

The man was obviously struggling roughly in his magical restraints before when Grindelwald left him, new fresh blood had appeared on both of his already wounded wrists. He couldn't see the English man's profile since his curly brown bangs were practically covering half of his face; only pale, dried blood, pale lips were the only feature visible. Nevertheless, the dark wizard never particular care of the Auror's well-being while he had more important and exciting things he had at hand and Thesesus Scamander was the only one of can give his aid, unwillingly that was.

He had to announce his own presence, whether the Auror heard him or not during his slumber.

"Interesting, Mr. Scamander." Grindelwald's voice was smooth and silky, with a deeper intent in his tone. The moment he had said the first word, the unconscious Auror automatically woke up and work his head viciously up towards the direction from where the voice was coming from, all of his actions, done in five seconds. Of course, Grindelwald shouldn't be surprised; a strong and smart war hero like him always had strong instincts to immediately react to danger.

Blue furious orbs stared fiercely towards the other occupant in the room, also having a calculating warily gaze. Thesesus gritted his teeth harshly, looking very vexed as he saw the dark wizard was wearing his clothes, every layer and shoes, even to the handmade bracelet that was gifted by his younger brother on his wrist. His eyes were only filled with intent to murder Grindelwald right there.

"You... I'm going to fucking k-" The prisoner was ready to spit deadly venom of enraged shouts, but his words got stuck in his throat as his anger almost dissipated when the dark wizard completely ignored him and continued on with the conversation as if they both were having a normal afternoon tea. Grindelwald's next words made his body colder than the whole cell.

"Your dear little Newt." He still used his calming manner as he began using elegant yet slow pace towards the confined Auror. The white-blonde hair man intentionally put a short rest to his speaking to throw a quick curious glance towards the now silent Scamander. He was no longer looking at the dark wizard, his panicked eyes instead looked pass the other occupant in the room, towards the decaying walls behind him instead; as if Grindelwald was a transparent ghost.

His face was becoming almost paler than the dark lord's hair.

"I see why you prefer your sweet little brother to be non-existent to the rest of the world." Grindelwald used a knowing look on his poker face towards the frozen Auror. Thinking back on the location of their home and few bits of rumours including Thesesus Scamander restricted himself from any kind of relationship; it all finally made sense now. No response can be heard from the prisoner.

Grindelwald could only guess that the Auror was afraid enough that his biggest secret had been exposed towards the worst wizard he could only imagine. The blonde-bleach hair man decided to continue this one way conversation.

"If I were you, I honestly would just lock him up somewhere without any human interaction except for his own brother." Different coloured eyes looked towards the walls instead, deeming that the young Auror was already too boring for the dark wizard to catch his attention from being too unresponsive. His tone had a hidden intent, obviously craving it to be true, but wanting the human interaction to be as the dark wizard himself rather than Thesesus Scamander.

He returned his gaze back down to the one with curly hair. The Auror was biting his dry and pale lips, eyes avoiding the other's penetrating eyes, instead of hurling angry insults at him. Scamander's face evidently showed pure guilt as it seemed he was conceded to the truth with the dark lord's sentence. Grindelwald couldn't help but put up a crooked victorious smile at how the Auror silently admits the dark lord's words, looking how pale, weak and mentally defeated he was.

"Oh, but you already did that in your own way, I see." He grinned amusingly towards the unresponsive Auror. The dark wizard had to be the one to speak out the obvious since the silent Scamander prefer to refuse to be the person who acknowledged it no matter how evident it was based on the little knowledge he learned and observed from the Scamander brothers.

"You sick bastard! If you ever hurt h-" Thesesus was already prepared to bark out furious insults and accusations towards the dark wizard but Grindelwald didn't mind rudely disrupting him for the second time during his visit.

"I'm offended that you think so lowly of me. I don't want to ruin him when he is at such a young age." Despite saying it, he doesn't sound so offended at all. Behind that displeased frown of being accused to be such a disgraceful human being, something in him wanted to be that kind of person towards the young Scamander. He wanted the see the little one's every beautiful expressions.

Only to break him, not to ruin him. There was a difference depending on who you were.

"Not yet, at least." He couldn't helped but had to put it out there, to put the war hero on edge, just to poke his enraged emotions a little bit with a smirking facade. Also making the dark wizard thinking once again, should he hurt the Newt Scamander slightly or not? There were also the difference between hurting mentally and physically too. Being a much known manipulative wizard had its advantages.

It doesn't matter actually; the day will come when all of Newt Scamander's heart, body and soul belong to Gellert Grindelwald. It all depended at how patient the dark wizard was at captivating the innocent child.

"Don't you dare touch him! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" The British Auror had almost of his energy back. Without any care of his own health, he started thrashing in his binds, new wounds would open up on his already bleeding wrists and he would also receive a lot of sore muscles because he was jerking his body forward harshly way too much. Thesesus' blue eyes were filled with murderous intent, like a wild animal craving to kill its prey.

Calmly watching the struggling wizard on the floor, Grindelwald thought of how many similarities the Scamander brothers had with each other does. So far, almost none when it comes to personality. While the older showed unbreakable courage, the younger showed innocent shyness.

"Choose your words carefully, Mr. Scamander. You know I'm the closest person he ever trusts." Grindelwald walked up to the restricted young Auror just barely enough space to not get touch by the furious English man. He had to make his voice sounded extremely serious; making sure Scamander understands that this was not a humour-filled argument. He said his claims vaguely just to study the prisoner's reaction with a cold and calculating look.

"W-What are you talking about!?" The curly-haired had some confusion on his face; his struggles subsided after a few more useless weak tugs. He had some hints of hesitations in between his perplexed face. The War Hero wasn't an idiot, he knows what Grindelwald was speaking, but still asked anyway behind that knowing yet furious gaze.

"Hmm, I wonder..." The blonde-bleached hair wizard put a folded hand on top of his chin, emphasizing his words more with his thinking pose, eyes looking towards the cold stone floor instead. He started walking left to right in front of the confined wizard, looking like a sophisticated wizard with his slowly agonizing heels of his borrowed shoes on hard ground.

Uneasy plick-plack sounds echoed inside the cell, adding a pinch of anxiety towards the prisoner.

"I'll fucking ki-" The Auror probably had enough of this strange game of keeping Thesesus Scamander in the dark of what Gellert Grindelwald was thinking in his twisted and calculating mind. Before barking more unnecessary shouts towards the dark wizard, Grindelwald decided to completely dominate the whole conversation.

"...What if his own brother suddenly slaps him on his face?" A soft, soothing voice escaped from his pale lips; contrasting to the horrifying assumption of what would Thesesus Scamander do to his own precious little brother. Even Grindelwald can feel how cold the injured wizard was, looking paler than before, eyes staring wide in pure horror towards the dark lord face full of pure disbelieve.

"N-No-" Thesesus Scamander finally fully comprehend what was the dark wizard talking about. All the fiery bravery gone from the war hero, only replaced with fear.

"What would be his reaction if his own flesh and blood of a sibling suddenly kisses him on his lips instead?" Ignoring the trembling multiple 'no' he heard from the occupant of the cell, he continued; walking around the Scamander at safe distance. His footsteps resonate unexpectedly louder than before.

"Would innocent little Newt feels a sense of loss and betrayal with Thesesus Scamander as his own lovely older brother, without warning or consent, roughly rapes him without any form of love or affection?" He threw in the final bomb for the Auror to give in, to quickly get this unnecessary argument to be over with; he had been in this cell for too long than he needed to be.

Stopping in his tracks, he showed on his face that he wasn't playing around. After all, a sweet little bird was waiting for his brother at their cosy nest in the forest. The innocent angel might get worried again when he saw his only guardian, loved one, and disappeared again from their home without any word. A teary-eyed Newt appeared in Grindelwald's mind, he inhaled a sharp breath to calm himself down from his inside excitement.

Thesesus Scamander lowered his head down until his curly brown bangs were covering half of his face, lips trembling slightly. Grindelwald waited patiently as he now stood in front of the war hero, arms folded behind his back in sophisticated manner. It was after a whole minute that he finally heard a hoarse and defeated voice.

"What do you want...?" The British Auror looked up again, blue weak eyes glaring but still containing most of his highest emotions in check. Unfortunately, for the war hero, he had to obey. An innocent child only sees his own brother and behind the knight of a brother was the most dangerous dark wizard of their time. Thesesus Scamander didn't want to unnecessary hurt his little one.

He would never want his little brother to hate him. After all those years being the best and affectionate big brother, he wouldn't want to lose the love and trust that wasn't recoverable just because Gellert Grindelwald took advantage of him under the disguise Thesesus Scamander. The dark wizard made sure that the injured Auror will not cause an outburst for a while. He took precaution steps closer towards the Auror's depleting energy bubble.

Grindelwald bend down to Scamander's level, the prisoner made no movement to kick him away or even making eye contact at how close of a distance they both were against each other. Not like when it was his first visit, the blonde-bleach hair man grabbed the young man's hair and harshly tugged at them up; so that the war hero was compelled to face straight ahead, blue eyes meeting with mismatch ones.

Grindelwald noticed that the young Auror's oak-coloured hair was soft, but not soft like the younger Scamander. There's also a whiff of lavender he didn't caught before when he first arrived at the dungeon. The Scamander brothers were sharing the same shampoo it seems, which isn't odd observing the fact at how close they were with each other. It was also possible they also share a bath with each other, which was uncommon but fine too.

Would Grindelwald have a chance to share a bath with the little one, though as his older brother? That simple thought just made him enthusiastic and both impatient on finally getting what he want from Thesesus Scamander.

"Everything about our dear little Newt." Grindelwald's tone was full of aloof certainty, cold different colour orbs staring towards a slightly agitated blue orbs. The Auror was gritting his teeth against each other in annoyance, his face showing how displeased he was at the outcome of their argument. Deep down he knows what Grindelwald wanted from him even before he mentioned his sudden demand.

The fury in his eyes came back and glares deadly daggers towards the dark wizard, ignoring how his scalp hurt so much from the rough tugging of his hair. He still remained unmoving and silent while the looming threat for Newt's safety was screaming at the back of his head; the only unbreakable barrier he couldn't pass through to ignore Grindelwald's order.

"Don't lock anything away, I will know." He leaned in closer, getting ready to probe the young wizard's mind. Giving another harsh tugged with his pale fingers, earning an irritated sound from the Auror's gritting teeth, however still making no move to delay the inevitable. Thesesus only showed his discomfort in this moment as he was surrendering himself to the dangerous wizard.

"Show me everything you know about Newt Scamander." He leaned a bit closer and finally, he got what he wanted. Images of the past were flashing in his mind, more of the Scamander brothers. From the day little Newt was born, Thesesus actually hated him. A few years into Newt's childhood, he was being bullied by his own older brother. One tragic event caused his brother to finally gain a strange love for the little one.

But, it was deeper dark of love that only remained in Thesesus Scamander's heart. Their weak mother had passed away due to an incurable disease, leaving behind a top graduated Hufflepuff and a mournful child behind. The young adult joined the war and become a known and proud Auror. They started living far away from any kind of civilization and he was hiding traces of the existence of a younger sibling.

There were many more about Newt Scamander, his endless love and care for animals and magical creatures, his craves for sweets and affections from his only family member. Both brothers were vegetarian since the little one insists on it. The older brother loves using many affectionate pet names and so many hugs and kisses. Finally, planning to keep Newt Scamander at home for himself from the rest of the world and when little Newt was finally at a mature age- 

Grindelwald was abruptly forced out of Scamander's memories, the young Auror was breathing heavily, clearly exhausted having to show so much memories all at once. He hissed out a weak yet irritated 'enough'. Grindelwald was in a daze for a few second to calm himself from the aftermath, gazing blankly passing an exhausted English wizard towards the wall behind him.

Having enough clearing his head, the dark wizard stood up, not at all worried for another outburst from the cell's occupant since the war hero had lost all of his energy, head bend down to look at the stone ground, panting loudly and cursing weakly under his breath from the constant electrifying pain from his head.

"Interesting..." The dark wizard placed his fingers under his chin, voice neutral and collected. Standing up in a calm manner, he walks a few feet away from the tired prisoner; his back was now facing the Scamander. He rewind back Thesesus Scamander's memories in his mind. The young wizard was clearly missing some other parts of his life such as there were no memories shown of their father.

The older brother may not have a good relationship with his own father it seems. There were a few small holes here and there; such as who was taking care of a very young Newt while his older brother was listed in the war. He must deem those memories useless and chose not to show them. Grindelwald had a horrible feeling in his gut on what were hidden from him, it was mostly involved the empty envelope he burned before he came here.

"It seems your interest and intentions with the little one are not that far from mine." He didn't sound irritated, just pleasantly surprise that the war hero still had his leftover pride to hide his deepest desires no matter how much the older man was threatening him. Grindelwald was forcefully pushed out of his mind the moment he was seeing Thesesus Scamander's imagining of the future, instead of memories from the past.

He doesn't want Grindelwald to discover his deepest desire, not wanting to admit what kind of person he actually was deep inside because he was both ashamed and disgusted of himself. However, Grindelwald had already simply deduced what kind of older brother Thesesus Scamander was and sweet innocent Newton Artemis Fido Scamander had no knowledge what kind of person his guardian angel actually was.

"Calling me sick while you're as guilty." He turned his head just a little bit, just to show his side profile, a knowing dangerous smirk on his pale lips. He knew the English Auror was too weak to throw angry fits or even glaring menacingly at him, but the war hero can still hear him clearly, no matter how much he wants to mute himself from hearing the dark wizard's manipulative discussion. Maybe Grindelwald's previous threats from before may come true after all, if the Auror didn't make his first mistake of getting his identity taken by the dark lord that was.

As expected, no replies, no voices of disapproval or protests. Grindelwald was now wondering if Thesesus Scamander finally silently surrendered his strong will and he warily turned back around. The young man was shivering and his freckled body looking paler than ever, still not gaining the desire to gaze back towards the dark wizard. He was both cold and sweating with only his underwear for his protection. The older man clicked his tongue in disapproval after seeing the condition of the brown-hair wizard.

Retracing his footsteps, he stepped down at a close distance the same as before to meet the same eye level once again as his prisoner, he gently place his fingers under the young man's chin this time, slowly raising him to face the older wizard. Heavy-lidded blue pale eyes were staring back at him weakly, pale bruised lips open slightly; breathing in for oxygen delicately slow and Grindelwald sighed in a mocking disappointment, as if he was not impressed by a dog's recent mischief.

"Don't faint on me now, Auror." Grindelwald faked a soothing gentle voice and put his free hand into the pocket of the coat he was currently wearing. He still was holding his chin between his fingers, putting strong pressure on the cold sweaty surface of the skin; to ensure that the war hero would stay conscious and share the same gaze with each other.

"You still have your uses, for now." With a neutral expression on his face, he pulled out the Elder Wand out of his pocket and pointed it towards the almost fainting Scamander. The frail wizard knows what was going to happen to him, but he made no movement to care, it was like his soul had almost been drained from him, the results after having his mind being probe without his consent must made him painfully dull and empty in the brain. The white light from the wand was the only thing that reflects the dead-looking eyes of weak war hero.

The tip of the wand glowed as a deep and emotionless whisper escaped from Grindelwald's pale lips, he chants a certain spell, pointing at Thesesus' sweaty forehead.

"Obviliate."

\---

Grindelwald Apparate back to the cosy house in the forest, almost five in the morning. Thesesus was supposed to be in bed with the little one before he woke up; the dark wizard recollected the Auror's memories. The little bird will be panicking if he woke up without his precious brother besides him but it was usually the older sibling who wakes the little one up to start the day. Unlike before, he Apparate in the narrow hall instead, noting that all lights inside the building were both gone; telling him the child of the household had finally gone to sleep.

In his disguise, he silently walked up the wooden stairs from the end of the corridor, passing by the bathroom and few closed rooms, he spotted a door that had an open gap, and the little glowing light coming from the room was inviting him to enter. As he open the door without making any sort of sound, he saw an angelic figure huddling himself into a small ball on top of one of the beds.

Surprisingly, little Newt was wearing simple baby blue pyjamas and not covering himself in the warmth of the bed's blanket that he was currently laying on. On one of the closest study desk was a small, melting candle; the wax almost melting to the bottom of candle holder, a small flame struggling to stay alive. Grindelwald's gaze switch to the other empty bed, that side of the room had many drawings of a child on the walls. The dark wizard frown, feeling a bit disoriented.

Newt Scamander was actually afraid of the dark; it was quite common for a very young child to experience an ordinary childish fear. So, when the young Scamander was experiencing his fear of the dark, he would sleep with his older brother who would tell him that he'll be there to protect him. However, since his brother had yet to returned, he had to fell into a cold slumber.

This fact was certainly frustrating for the dark lord because Newt's fear of the darkness was news to him, none of Thesesus Scamander memories had ever showed him about the child's fears and weaknesses. He only realized this fact based on his hypothesis and guesses. Of course, what should he expect? Not every memory will be shown in one sitting. Grindelwald was just too impatient to extract all the memories bit by bit; this was not like him at all.

It was such a wonder how an innocent flightless bird can caused him to become out of touch from his true self. That was fine, the dark wizard could just simply observe, trial and error like he usually do around any kind of environment. Understanding the nature of an innocent child was just as easy. The child wasn't even laying his head on top of the pillow and only lay on the surface of the mattress, he hugged his knees under his chin and snores ever so softly, and face distorted uncomfortably at how cold and shivering he was.

Thesesus was such an interesting older brother when it comes to his methods when raising his own little brother. He was a talented manipulator of emotions himself whenever his younger sibling was involved. Grindelwald went to a nearby small closet, a clean and tidy mix-match of the brothers' clothes and shoes were arranged and hanged nicely inside. He sighed quietly as the young Auror's fashion sense was not up par to his expensive tastes but he should actually thank him for choosing his little brother's choice of fashion if that day may come.

Little Newt's comfortable, simple clothes suited him very well, it add more unique charms to his untainted innocence. Besides, he may not fit well wearing high-class, expensive clothes and accessories, not yet at least. Grindelwald didn't put much thought in choosing his sleepwear, a simple buttoned-up long sleeves shirt and comfortable trousers; meanwhile making no loud sounds while changing to not disturb the sleeping pet. He still kept the bracelet on his wrist since the cute effort of the handicraft obviously belongs to hardworking child.

He made his own wand disappeared and put Thesesus Scamander's on the table besides the small dying candle. The dark wizard under his disguise stood beside the bed; looking at the breath-taking sight before him. His little angel got a harmless face that's begging to be protected and to be hurt as well, making the dark wizard really conflicted with his inner desires right now.

Newt Scamander was simply innocent and adorable, he would grow to become a fine young man one day too; he was already sure of it. After five minutes of memorizing every feature on sweet little Newt's face, Grindelwald made a move to sit on the side of the bed with very silent movements. The weight of the bed tilted to the side a little and that was enough to stir the child awake from his slumber.

Newt slowly opens his lazy eyelids, beautiful blue dazed eyes staring at the now close door of the bedroom. He let out a puzzled breath and blink twice, just to get rid of some of his drowsiness. Grindelwald waited patiently and kept on observing the sleepy child's movements. The drowsy Scamander's eyes finally met with Thesesus' calculating own, immediately a mixture look of pain and worries had suddenly appeared on his sluggish and weak face and he immediately spoke with a very dry voice.

"T-Thee...?" Newt's voice sounded so painful and beautiful at the same time, as if he doesn't believe the existence of his own brother in front of him. A small shaking hand raise towards Thesesus' form, wanting to had physical contact to cure his distress mood. His pretty eyes were watering themselves but not to the point of forming tears. A candle was not enough to chase away the nightmares it seems.

"Yes, I'm here. Don't worry, my love." With a soft and gentle voice, he scoot himself closer towards the innocent child and raised his own hand. His fingers immediately ruffled the silky smooth curls of the little one ever so lovingly, an affectionate smile curved on his lips.

"Oh..." The little bird responded weakly with a blank look, half-daze eyes staring back at his brother's smiling face and he placed his own small hesitating hand on top the older Scamander's bigger and warm one. Blinking once, he let out a sigh of relief as he accepted his brother's touch some of his painful features and sleepiness had gone away.

"Why didn't you sleep under the blanket?" Grindelwald was staring at his little bird, painting this beautiful moment in his mind as his patient was getting ready to break. The little bird was basically tempting the dark wizard to do something to him. He had to think of a subject before he became unconscious of his own actions again. Yet, he already knew the answer to his own question because he completely understood what kind of older brother Thesesus Scamander was.

However, he wanted to hear his dear little Newt's response since his reactions were the most interesting.

"B-Because... You don't like me sleeping under the blanket when you're not with me..." Newt stuttered in his vulnerable voice, hesitating in his words just to be sure he wouldn't trigger his brother's good mood. He shivered uncomfortably with one arm still hugging his knees together, coming back to the reality that he was actually freezing even with the aid of Thesesus' hand under his.

With his fingers still gently playing with the child's hair, he nodded his acknowledgement of the child Scamander's answer.

"Even though I told you to go to bed before me?" He asked another question just to confirm his theories, voice as gentle as ever. His hand instead went to move towards the angel's ear and make a sweet gesture of tucking strands of hair to the back of the suddenly slightly red ear. Little Newt was actually embarrassed of Thesesus' affectionate action even though he received lots of loves from his sibling every day.

He could never get used to it and that was what makes him more special. Newt's shy and embarrassed reactions will never get boring even when the day he'll be finally standing by the dark wizard's side.

"Yes... I-I don't want to make you a-angry a-again..." Replying his brother's question, sweet little Newt decided to finally sit up. He bit his bottom lip nervously, anxious little fingers playing with each other on his lap. From an outsider's perspective, it seems like the innocent child likes to share the same bed with his brother. In actual reality, Newt Scamander had been taught to learn that his brother's warmth was the only one that can provide him comfort.

Thesesus will even leave his little brother for days in their home and Newt never dares to use their blankets, fireplace or any other useful everyday items to cure his freezing body. He learned to obey his only love one and his mind already accepting that his brother was the only one who knows how to take care of him, even knowing his health would weaken. He learned to know it was for the best and he only wants his only sibling's love in return.

Grindelwald smile amusingly on the inside. Thesesus Scamander was not much of a different with Grindelwald. Did he have the same desires as the dark wizard for him, to the point of him controlling the little one's innocence, faith and love? Newt's blue eyes flashed expectantly, wanting something from his brother. Grindelwald knows that he can provide it very easily. He leaned onto Newt's head and gave an affectionate peck on his slightly cold forehead.

"Good boy, I'm so proud of you." The older brother said with a warm-hearted tone as he spoke, grinning lips still on the now slightly warming forehead. His hand ruffled his hair once again; meanwhile petting his small head like an owner would do to his loyal animal companion. Grindelwald expected a smile for his deserving respond but he was caught off guard when a tear drop down onto the child's cheek instead, eyes still avoiding his brother's own gaze.

"T-Thee..." An adorable whimper came out from his trembling lips and the dark wizard place his hand on the wet cheek, his thumb soothingly wiped the minimum amount tears away from the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" He asked with a soft yet encouraging voice, despite knowing full well why the child broke down all of a sudden. Still wiping the tears away, he sat closer until his thighs touched the younger Scamander's toes.

"I-I had a nightmare a-and it- I do-" One and two tears rolled down his cheeks until more coming afterwards. Finally, he passed the point of stopping and started sobbing, his hands attempt to rub his embarrassing cries away but it was impossible. Grindelwald thought he looked beautiful this way and he doesn't understand why his sweet pet wanted to hide his crying face away.

But because he was currently a mask of a perfect older brother, he took his chance and easily pulled the small child by the waist onto his lap, moist face buried onto his clothed chest. 

"Shh... Shhh... It's alright..." Wrapping his long arms around the fragile frame, he rubbed soothing circles on the child's shivering back while he whispered easing words into the lavender-scented hair, closing his eyelids to savour this uniquely wonderful moment. Newt's short legs were position on the sides of Thesesus' waist, the bottom of his feet were on the surface of the bed.

He could even actually wrap his legs around the dark wizard's waist, but they were too short to do so.

"I'm here now. I'll protect you, little one." When his efforts didn't calm the child down, this time, he whispered into Newt's blushing ear and made a courageous act to place many kisses on his tightly closed eyelids and cheeks; kissing the tears away while whispering more affectionate and soothing words. Eventually, sweet Newt's beautiful sobs calmed down for a moment and he finally had the bravery to speak between his broken sobs and hiccups.

"B-But the- hic- nightmare f-feels so r-real..." He finally looked up; drops of salty liquid were in the verge of falling out from his very sorrowful eyes, small fists holding onto Thesesus' top for dear life. Grindelwald didn't mind at all but he envy that Thesesus Scamander had to see this adorable human being every day, he will never get tired of it.

"I see. Tell me what you saw." Still massaging the child's back gently, Grindelwald didn't smile but his brother's calming blue orbs were enough to motivate the young one into telling him.

"You were alone in a scary r-room! You were hurt and didn't move at all! I-I wanted to help! But-But I couldn't move, I c-couldn't speak! It was scary, I-I-" Newt's voice became louder than ever before, face full of panicking sobs same as his broken voice. However, he couldn't continue as he broke down once again into his weeping fits, hiding his face back into his brother's chest. His body was trembling quite visibly, like a very frail glass that could break with just a single blow.

The dark wizard paused for a split second in his movements, before continuing comforting the little one.

"Shh... Shhh... Calm down, sweetheart. It's okay now. Shh..." He tightly hugged the child deeper into his warmth as he attempt to calm the scared child, lips buried deep into Newt's silky curly hair. Nevertheless, his eyes looked towards the wall of the room in front of him, narrowed eyes showed calculating amazement and slight frustration that Newt can't see.

Interesting.

What kind of bond does this pair have? Was it on impulse for the young one to know when his brother was in imminent danger? Grindelwald was worried for a second there, but Newt didn't mention the presence of the dark wizard himself in his nightmare. He is in a safe position, for now.

"I'm here, right?" He asked tenderly, sounding like he was the one who was confuse on how the heck Thesesus Scamander had turned up alive and well in front of the younger Scamander's eyes.

"It was just a scary dream." The dark wizard said calmly, thinking it was better for the little pup to forget about the life-like dream. A hand went to massage Newt's trembling shoulder amiably. Suddenly, Newt jerked up his head in a swift speed, befitting sea-colour puppy dog eyes full of disbelieve and panic; his shaking fingers crumpled up the fabric of Grindelwald's top under his palms.

"B-But!" The innocent child's voice sounded so lost and confused. A face that was both fragile and untaintable, slightly open soft lips begging to be capture by his own. However, not yet; he doesn't want to break the little one at such a young age so soon. Holding back a pleased breath as he looked down onto Thesesus' younger brother, he put his fingers under Newt's chin and gently make him to look at his own serious eyes.

"Repeat after me, Newt." The dark lord said softly, face not looking amused. He wanted Newt to forget this unnecessary unpleasant dream a soon as possible and he can just easily make the cute naive little brother to believe in anything he said with just a small push.

"It was just a scary dream." He said every word suitably slow and tender, so that dear Newt could easily sink in the sentence in his mind, easing his fear by making him believe it was simply not real. Meanwhile, his fingers caressed his chin soothingly and his other hand was wiping the few tears away from one of his cheek in the same manner, similar blue eyes never breaking any contacts with each other. No longer than ten seconds later, the now mildly sobbing child sniffed up his clogged nostrils and swallowed a hard lump down his throat.

"I-It was just a-a scary d-dream..." With a dry voice, he stammered in his words while he almost said it with a timid volume. They both didn't break eye contact but the overwhelming fear in the younger Scamander's beautiful eyes was still there and it was not satisfying for the dark wizard to accept 

"Again." He sounded more rough and commanding and he has a sharper gaze than before. His hands still attempt their aid to calm the child down. Newt blinked in slight shock for a split second, he may get caught off guard by his brother's change in tone but he went back to his nervous self afterwards; there was the slightly serious side of Thesesus Scamander after all.

"It was j-just a scary dream..." He repeated more calmly, not much stutter than his previous attempt. Almost half of the frightened emotions are gone from his facial features while the child's eyes becoming quite dazed and exhausted, no longer crying and only a few tears were presented at the corner of his of eyelids. However, this result was not enough. Grindelwald just had to make sure and gave a strong encouraging look and a motivating hum as his silent order to repeat himself once again.

"It was just a scary dream..." He repeated the optimistic words for the last time. Still with a dry voice, his eyes shined hopefully as his trustful expression showed Newt he had accepted the untrue fact in his mind, believing anything his kind older brother was telling him. Under his disguise, Grindelwald smiled proudly and cupped both of the younger Scamamder's wet and puffy cheeks with his hands.

"It's alright now, okay?" Grindelwald grinned through Thesesus Scamander's white perfect teeth, his thumbs for the final time; rub off the only tears left at the corners of Newt's eyes lovingly.

"Y-Yeah..." The child nodded timidly, his shy nature never leaving him as he bit down his bottom lip due to nervous habit; probably ashamed for his sudden crying outburst. His eyes blink lazily afterwards, exhaustion had finally overtaken his physical and mental energy. Grindelwald took this moment as his chance to pull the covers from under them and guided Newt to lie on the pillow.

The dazed child didn't say anything and let himself get comfortable with his position. The dark wizard followed the Scamamder's actions next, he also lay his head on top of the pillow, his head barely hanging above of it since little Newt immediately nuzzled his face closer against his brother's chest. Grindelwald could hear the boy to let out a pleasant sigh, finally receiving the warmth he wanted.

This is an admittedly pleasant experience for the dark wizard as well, wondering if the younger Scamander could hear his excited beating heart right now. The older of the two pulled up the covers until it covered up to Newt's shoulder and his older brother's bottom torso. Grindelwald was already used to the cold temperature since his displeased experience in Azkaban so he didn't feel the difference at all.

As a matter of fact, his little bird's warmth is the only thing that put him at ease and warm inside out. He carefully hooked an arm under Newt's head, replacing the pillow with his arm instead. The child didn't react much, but he accepted the affectionate gesture; closing the distance between the two brothers, needing more of his sibling's inviting heat. The dark lord finally confidently wrapped his free arm around the boy's torso.

A friendly embrace that looked like a possessive action from an outsider's perspective but it seems Newt never put any thought of it, eyes almost shutting peacefully.

"Now go back to sleep. I'll be here so that those nightmares will go away, okay?" He whispered soothingly after a few pecks on Newt's head. The innocent child hesitantly looked up to his perfect older brother and stared at his brother's calm face with a split worried look. Only a few seconds later, he let out a relief breath and nodded understandably. He slowly shut his eyes, sleep almost overtook him.

However, Grindelwald knows that he can't let guard down just yet because the boy haven't yet slipped into unconscious. He could feel Newt's fast heartbeat against his lower torso, quick and stressed. His anxious thoughts are bothering him once again, Grindelwald was wondering if that nightmare was still bothering him. The dark wizard's calculating and loving eyes never left the younger Scamander's adorable sleepy face.

No longer than a few seconds later, he found his answer as he saw slow movement that Newt's eyes were going to open. The older brother quickly shut his own eyelids to show that sweet little Newt's older brother was about to fall asleep too, wanting their conversation to put to rest so that the exhausted child would catch up the little sleep he had.

"Thesesus...?" The boy asked with a sleepy voice.

"Hm?"

"Will you ever leave me one day?" What an odd question to ask all of a sudden, but he knows the amswer to that.

"...No. Never." He respond firmly. Only Newt doesn't know that his reply meant something else entirely, not from his older brother at all.

"T-Thank you..." He sounded so happy before going silent again.

"Thee...?" He broke the silent once again but the dark wizard remained patient.

"Hm?"

"I love you..."

"...I love you too." He waited for the child in his arms to fall asleep, and when he did, he finally revert back to his original appearance. 

"In more ways than one, Mein Haustier."

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, if you want to know Thesesus perspective and affections with Newt, I reccomend to read my other fic. It is an alternative pairing of the Scamander Brothers instead, which start when Newt is way younger before Grindelwald met him in this story.


End file.
